Four Best Friends
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Sam, Jensen, Kevin, and Mika are all best friends of different ages and races. Everyday, they get together and either play games or watch movies. /sucky summary. sorry. I couldn't think of anything better/ based off of this text post:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based off of something I saw a while ago. I shall post the link to it after the story is finished.**

_**SammyGirl**_

"No. No. No! God damn you Kevin! I can't believe you got me!"

"Hah! Better luck next time Sammy."

I place down my controller and tie my hair back in a loose bun, my bangs falling in front of my eyes. Kevin always beat met at this game, I don't know how, but he always does.

"Oh hey, Jens wants play now."

"Well fuck yeah I want to play. I can't have you keep beating Sammy all the time can I Mika?"

"Hell no. You always gang up on her Kev."

"Whatever man, oh and did I tell you what happened in Mr. Jones' class today?"

"No, but I am sure Jensen and Sam do not want to hear about it since it's always stupid."

"Guys, please stop talking about school. This is my game and if you don't stop I will kick you out."

"What the hell Sammy?"

"Come on Sam don't be like that."

"Yeah Sam."

My name is Samantha Davis. Everyone calls me Sam or Sammy. I have dark brown hair that hangs loosely over my sea green eyes and goes down to the small of my back. I am 5'3", have a purple tongue piercing, I am originally from London, and am 16 years old. These three people are my best friends in the whole world. Mika, Kevin, and Jensen.

_**Kevin67**_

Yo, I'm Kevin Arnold. Usually I'm just called Kevin, but Mika usually calls me Kev for some reason. I have short blond hair and light blue eyes. I am 5'11", have a tattoo of a snake on the upper right of my back, I'm originally from LA, and I'm 18 years old. These three people are my best friends in the whole world. Sammy, Mika, and Jensen.

"Fuck. You. Mika. I can't believe you didn't back me up Jens! He totally crushed me!"

"Hah! Well serves you right. I almost died a few seconds ago and did you help me? No! I had to fight off Sam all on my own dude!"

"Fine Jens, I guess I did kinda deserve it."

_**Jensen2U**_

Hey, my names Jensen Wong. Everyone just calls me Jensen or Jens. I have short black hair and dark brown eyes. I am 5'8", I wear round-rimmed glasses, I am originally from Hong Kong and I am 17 years old. These three people right here are my best friends in the whole world. Sam, Kevin, and Mika.

"Nǐ tā mā de!"

"Whoa, calm down little Asian girl. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I could hear Kevin's laughter pounding in my ears. _Shàngdì he is so annoying. Yet I can't help but love this boy._

"Hey guys, it was fun playing but my mom just called and said I have to go and eat dinner. I'll be back in about an hour."

"See ya Sammy!"

"Bye Sam!"

"See you soon Sam."

Sam leaves us, so now it is only Kevin, Mika, and I left.

"Does this mean I'm going to lose the game guys? Sam was on my team this time and you two boys always seem to beat us."

_**MikaMouse**_

Sup, my name's Mika Makarov. Everyone always calls me Mika and nothing else. I have chin length light blond hair that looks almost silver and deep blue eyes. I am 6'2", have a light scar on my right cheek, I am originally from Moscow, and I am 20 years old. These three people are my best friends in the whole world. Sammy, Kevin, and Jens.

"Hah, I promise I'll go easy on you this time Jens. I can't say the same for Kevin."

"Hey! You watch your little vodka-soaked Russian mouth there Mika."

"Boys. Stop fighting. And besides, you're being stereotypical Kevin. Mika doesn't drink vodka."

"Actually, yeah I do. Every day, because I can."

I lean back in the recliner of the bed room and yawn. _Are all people younger than me like this? Well, except for Sam. She is majorly mature and very krasivyy if I do say so myself._ The next ten minutes are spent with Jensen and Kevin arguing back and forth over stereotypes and grades. I swear to bog they were meant for each other. Though, with Jensen's parents being so strict, I doubt they would let them go out as it is.

_**SammyGirl**_

I run up the stairs and walk back into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, I pick up my controller and lean back against the wall.

"Yo! Sam! Tell Jensen that it isn't stereo-what's-it-called to call Mika a vodka-soaked Russian."

"Guys, you've been at this for over 20 minutes, just let Jensen have her fun Kev."

"Um guys-"

"Hell no Mika!"

"You idiot, you know I'm right about this, you're just too stupid to admit it."

"Gu-"

"It's alright little Sammy kotyonok. They're just trying to get all that sexual tension out."

"WHAT?!"

"SHÉNME?!"

Before I know it, I burst out laughing at their reactions to what he said. I could also feel my cheeks heat up a little at Mika's nickname for me. I never really knew what it meant, but I think it has a special meaning behind it. As I got lost in my thoughts I failed to notice Mika laughing. His laughter was deep, but also had a sweet, child-like tone to it.

"Me and Jensen-"

"Kevin and I do not-"

"Like each other-"

"Like that."

"See? What did I tell you Sam? They _obviously_ like each other as more than friends."

"I see your point Mika."

_**Kevin67**_

My cheeks were flaming red right now. And not because I was angry about Mika's comment. But because it was more than true. I've had a huge crush on Jensen for three years now. But I know she doesn't feel the same way. And even if she did, her parents wouldn't approve of me.

"Shut up you two. Besides, you're only saying that because Sam's in here now."

"I-I don't know what you mean Kev."

"We all know you have a crush on Sammy."

"You have a crush on Jensen."

"Wait. Mika. Is that true?"

_Oh shit. Did I really just say this in front of everyone? Mika is going to kill me. _I pick up my bottle of water and take a drink, not paying any attention to anything.

"I just got a text from Ivan. I have to go to work. I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow."

I could hear a loud thud and a chair move, causing me to choke on my water a little bit.

_**Jensen2U**_

I look down at my phone and then unplug the controller.

"Actually, I have to go with Mika on this one. My mother just sent me a message and she says that she is off work and I must go to Violin practice now. I will be back tomorrow guy."

"See ya Jens."

"Bye Jensen."

_**SammyGirl**_

"Is what you said true Kevin?"

"Is what true?"

I place my controller on the end table and twiddle my thumbs.

"You know, about Mika and um, me?"

"Oh."

The tone of his voice was not very reassuring to me. _I've liked Mika ever since I first laid eyes on him. His smile was so kind and his eyes sparkled when he laughed._ I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up as I thought about this.

"Well, okay, yes it's true. But, please don't tell him I told you. By the way, don't forget, movie night on Friday. We're watching Con Air. Wear your jammies."

I chuckle slightly and smile. Kevin was just like an older brother to me and could always make me feel better at any time.

"Alright Kevin. I won't forget. Now I think it is about time you went to bed."

"Tch. Whatever man. Ma doesn't care where or when I'm at, as long as I ain't dead. But okay. I'll see ya tomorrow Sammy."

"See you."

**A/N: This went better than expected. This will only be about 4-7 chapters long. I don't want it to be a very long fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will only be a 3 chapter one. There isn't any need to make it any longer really.**

_**SammyGirl**_

I run upstairs and into my bedroom, grabbing the controller as I fall onto the bed on my stomach, fixing my hair with one hand.

"Sorry I'm late getting back to you guys. My mum had me walk the dog and then sweep the floors. Honestly though, she needs to get a grip when I'm hanging out with you guys."

Kevin laughs like a hyena as he quickly kills me.

"What the hell Kevin? She just got here."

"Whatever Jens. She shoulda been payin' attention."

I sigh and then something comes to my mind. _I still know some cheat codes._ I take a deep breath and then making sure they don't notice, I put in the cheat code for the game.

"Kotyonok, what did you just do?"

I cough slightly, but I do not say anything to Mika.

"Whoa! Sammy, you just killed me. How the hell did you do that?"

"I believe she was either letting you win Kevin, or she is using a cheat code which is why Mika asked her what she was doing."

I don't answer them at all; I just continue playing the game in hopes they aren't for sure that I am using cheats. They didn't notice the first few times so they obviously won't notice now.

"Fuck this dude! You are obviously using cheats woman, admit it."

"Kevin! Stop yelling! Báichī!"

"Do I have to come over there and make you two quiet down? You know Sam's hearing is a bit sensitive."

Kevin mutters something unintelligible under his breath causing Jensen to laugh.

"I heard that Kev."

I laugh and sit up from my former position and look down at my phone.

"Hey guys, I have to go. My mum says I need to do the laundry. I'll be back up in maybe half an hour or so."

"Peace out chickadee."

'See ya Sam."

"Bye Sammy."

_**Kevin67**_

"Dudes. Is it weird that I don't have a good feeling about movie night tomorrow?"

"Is it because you're going to cry during the movie again?"

"No! Fuck you Mika. I just have this bad feeling."

_They never listen to my bad feelings. Last time I got one Jensen's Koi fish died._ I stroke my stubble slightly and yawn.

"Ya know what guys? I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm tired and I wanna stay up late for tomorrow night. I'll see ya guys tomorrow. Peace out fuckers."

"Good bye Kevin."

"See ya later Kev."

_**MikaMouse**_

"Mika, just because we are alone now does not mean I will say anything about my feelings towards Kevin."

"Whoa, Jenny Wong from Hong Kong, I didn't even say anything yet."

"Don't call me that!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to this stupid nickname I gave her three years ago at a gaming tournament in Beijing. That's actually where we all met. I got 1st place, Kevin got 2nd, Jensen got 3rd, and Sammy got 5th. I was getting out of high school whereas Kevin and Jensen were just getting into it and Sam was just ending middle school.

Before I knew it, my mind drifted back to her, completely forgetting about Jensen being right there. _Why can't I just tell her?_ I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Hey, Jens, I'm going to go to bed now. You should probably go to. We're staying up late tomorrow night."

"Fine. Good night Mika. And you should really tell Sam about how you feel or else you may lose her to someone else."

**A/N: One more chapter after this. I wanted this to be really short**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: boop**

_**SammyGirl**_

I put the DVD in and hop onto my bed. My hair was in a loose ponytail and I was wearing my favorite sweat pants and tank top.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to walk the dog again."

"That's fine Sam."

"That is quite alright Sam. By the way, you haven't had any contact with Mika have you?"

"Mika? No, he's usually here by now. I wonder what's taking him so long. I mean most of the time he's in the chat room first before any of us, after he gets off of work that is."

"Guys, my bad feeling may have been right. Remember last time?"

"Last time was when my Koi fish died you idiot."

"Guys. Please. I don't want to have those kinds of thoughts here. It's meant to be a fun night tonight. I am sure Mika is just running late. He has a life other than us you know."

Everything goes silent for a few minutes. A feeling of unease settles over. Suddenly, I receive a phone call from some strange number I've never heard of.

"Uh, guys, I'm getting a phone call. I'll be back to you in a minute."

I take off my headset and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Er, privet. I am Ivan Petrov. I am friend of Mika Makarov."

"Oh hi. Is there a reason you called?"

"Uhm, da. Are you Miss Samantha Davis?"

"Yes I am."

"I am izvinite to inform you. But Mika is mertvyy."

"M-Mertvyy?"

I think for a minute back to when Mika was teaching me some Russian words and sayings. My eyes widen as soon as I remember what this means. I couldn't bring myself to speak. My phone fell to the floor and I could faintly hear Kevin and Jensen calling my name from the headset. I couldn't think. The only thing I could think of is run, and I did.

_**Kevin67**_

"Samantha! Why won't you answer us?!"

I sigh and rub my knee. _Something isn't right._

"Jensen, call her mom. Maybe she'll know what happened."

"Sure thing."

Jensen didn't bother to take her headset off when she called. I could tell because I could clearly hear what she was saying.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. It's Jensen. Is Sam okay?"

"Oh. Thank you. Goody bye."

_This definitely is not good._

"What is it Jens?"

"It's about Mika. He got into a car crash about an hour ago. His friend Ivan called Sam to inform her about this. She isn't taking this very well."

_Mika? Fuck no. He can't be dead._ I could feel an anger build up inside myself. I did the very first thing I felt I could do, and that scream.

"K-Kevin! Calm down! I was also told that Ivan has paid for all of us to come to Moscow for his funeral on Sunday."

Sunday. The 25th of December. It was Christmas day and it was also the very first day the four of us met at the big tournament.

"Fine. Whatever."

Before she could say anything I log out of the chat room.

* * *

_**Samantha**_

"K-Kevin! J-J-Jensen!"

The very first thing I did when I saw those two was hug them and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Shh. Come on chickadee. It'll be alright."

"B-B-But, h-he's gone."

"Kevin and I both know this Sam. But please, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Kevin, Jensen, and I all stand close together as the funeral service starts. It was an open casket because there wasn't much damage done to his face. I couldn't bring myself to at Mika. I look over to Jensen and see that Kevin is not next to her, but rather he is up in front of the podium giving a small speech about Mika. I couldn't bring myself to listen, it hurt too much.

After a while, they were finally getting ready to close the coffin when something came over me. I ran over to the coffin and dropped to my knees. The tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't stop them from coming. I slowly brought my hand up and stroked his cheek gently.

"I am so sorry Mika. I'll always be your little kotyonok. I love you."

**A/N: this made me sad damn it**


End file.
